Notions of Error
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: Some principles the boys of Shugo Chara live by, and how the girls were able to break them!
1. Kairi

_Focus…_

_That is all that there is- never lose sight of the target and never remove concentrated aim. To be defeated by distractions and to be carried away by the colors of deceit relieves the enemy of finding one's weakness. I have never failed in that aspect. I have never ever lost sight of my priorities in life, because I know that the only concern is the end._

_Musashi would agree with me on this, and would attest the disposal I have to keep my mind ever straight. He compliments me sometimes for my firm chase on becoming a true warrior, a noble champion, who can bare witness to the greatness of the cosmos._

_Yes, everything was clear for me; calculated and planned, unto the last detail I flatten out my course of action and see to the favorable outcome of my decisions. No hurdle can be tall enough to hinder me; no, not with the discipline I have founded my stature and habits. _

_Bewildered I was, then, to find myself faltering one day when I met an object of a mission I was to accomplish. _

_The mission was simple; infiltration, information, distraction and if necessary, sabotage. It follows then that I am to practice deceit, that I am to learn how to play with the games of the farce. And that I am to perform betrayal in the eyes of those whose trust I have to gain. Certainly it wasn't easy for pretence is never a favorable habit of a samurai. We are true warriors and as such we are to be always._

_But I was surprised- I didn't have to pretend. The first few days of performance immediately got the affirmation of a certain pink-haired member. She bears the title joker, and special member with no particular expertise but with obvious, extra-ordinary capacities. _

_It occurred to me at that point she's going to be a factor- either of a problem or of an assistance. In any case, I was to keep my eyes on her. My correspondent agreed on this._

_And so the disguise went on. The group was a just a bunch of unsuspecting children, who trust easily- especially the joker by the name of Amu. She's the most gullible I suppose, but I find myself losing my focus because of her. Until now, I haven't understood how that was possible. She just inserted herself every once in a while and before I knew, she has resided my thoughts, and I didn't have any means to remove her face from my mind._

_It is what juvinilles call, crush, although the term is highly ambiguous and irrelevant. Still, I considered the state of my emotions, and where it is leading my priorities. It is obvious that my desires were beginning to involve more and more that joker of the guardians. And so, I decided to pull to my favor the climax of my mission. If I am to betray a person of my affections, I would just have to do it while the affection has not reached a damaging point in my heart yet._

_To see her betrayed face looking at me; it was a distasteful image, but one I did best to stomach when she finally became aware of the truth. I bore this, for three days, with my immature mind set on the defeat of the guardians. I am a warrior and I act in accordance to my mission._

_I thought I have sealed my own fate at that moment, when we were forced to fight- me and Amu; the jack and the joker, noble and the treacherous. I hated that concept of being the dishonorable person._

_And so we fought. I lost, disarmed and beaten to shame. Of course, it was expected- I was not motivated to fight nor would I have won even if I was. Amu was powerful, but not because of her charas. It is because of her kindness towards others. She has no reason for shame._

_I did- back then. _

"Kairi!" _I was surprised when she called on to me. I looked at her, and I saw that smile which got me falling for her. And that was enough. I realized my mistake, my disregard for distractions; my disregard for friends and for her. _

_Her smile was enough- no words to confuse me by, or accusations to point at me. Just an assurance of her untainted affection. She is amazing, that Amu… _

_I became clear then. I have accomplished my mission given by my sister, thought my love for weigh no less. I now have a new mission, and my priority is clear, my focus is concentrated._

"I love you, Hinamori Amu. Now, always and forever, I love you. Someday, when I have become a man worthy of you, I'll come back."

_I also wanted to make it clear for them; to Amu and to the guy who threatens to be my rival._

"Tadase, I am ahead of you…"

_Distractions… I'd be a fool to deny my enjoyment of them once in a while. _

_And so I am here now in the plane, to pay a visit to the greatest distraction of my life. The distraction that actually set my priorities straight … even now the image of her beautiful face never fails to inspire me._

_Amu… now is not the time to ask for your hand. It has only been a year since we met, but I want to refresh my memories of you._


	2. Nagihiko

_Charm…_

_It has never been hard for me to convince anyone of anything, or to make someone do something in my favor. Nor has it ever been a hassle for me when it comes to being the first in any consideration. Yes, my life is always smiled on by fortune, and it's no secret in the eyes of my fellow guardians._

_Charm…_

_Of course it has its own setbacks; for one thing, being a girl is not easy, especially if you're an energetic young boy like me. And the posture it takes to be graceful, eww, I can't even describe what it took me to get used to the tight leg walking thing. But well, I paid that price long ago. And the result? Well, I'm not the one to brag… boys gawk at my trail when I was a girl, and now girls faint at a single lift of my lip. Yeah, having artisan's training for girls did pay off. _

_Charm…_

_When you're someone like me, who gets what he wants effortlessly, it's so hard to ask for anything else. And at some point, you'd be bored with everything. It's like the world already belongs to you. Wouldn't that be a dream? My mother told me it is, for every man who aims high. But for some one who aims straight, the world isn't even the concern. She said some people want everything to revolve around them, when we all revolve around a mystery. That sounds confusing, until the time I returned to Japan, and found my deepest, and probably the most annoying mystery in existence. _

_Charm…_

_Nope, it didn't work with her. She refuses, with every fiber of her being, to even come close to me, or let me come close to her. Fascinating how one could be as stubborn as she is. I guess if everyone is passionate about something, this is her passion; to hate me like some wave of concentrated fart. _

_Charm…_

"Will you get away from me?"

"Why do you hate me so much? Is it because of Amu? I told you, she's my sister's best friend. There's no reason why she can't be yours."

"…so?"

"So why are you behaving like this? It's so immature, you know!"

_And the discussion ended up like it always would; her walking out on me. Man, you can't imagine how many times I struggled not to pull on that hair of hers and force some reason in her pretty little head! I got to think of something to chain her up, or, umm, wait, that's a bit disturbing… sounds good though… ahh… what am I thinking? _

_Charm…_

"Were you the one who left this blueberry cheesecake on my desk?"

"Yeah. And I assure you, it's not poisoned."

"…here, I don't want it."

"Fine…"

_Ah, but I'm not numb from any note-worthy change._

"…hey, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking."

"Did you like the berry I placed on top of the cake?"

_And she left again, hurriedly. But this time, I was left with a grin, a pinch of hope that I will reign victorious over this cold-war of domination._

_So, sweets, is it? Very well, I can change tactics, the same way I change approaches with society, be it male or female._

_I entered the room of the guardians with my box of secret weapons ready at hand._

"Those some sweets again, Nagi?"

"Yes it is, King, and no, you still can't have some."

"…how about…"

"Neither can you, Kiseki. I'm sorry guys, but these are important."

"Nagihiko, I have to tell you something. Something Kukai and I have been noticing."

"Dude, these chocolates are for Rima, we know, we're not dumb. We're just wondering, the girl practically hates your guts, man! Why go all the way trying to win her over?"

"…"

"Can you blame us for assuming something?"

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know; how about obsession, or maybe self-gratification. We know you're a person with a colorful array of accomplishments, and this is probably a trophy you want to place in the said array. Or, it can be that you're upset because not everyone likes you the way you think they do. I'm sorry, am I being too straight forward?"

"It's a bit too late to ask that, Hotori. Anyway, continue… Oh. Alright, Daichi, here, have a Cadbury. Sheesh!"

"Yipee!"

"So what of it, boy-girl? Does it go just as Tadase says, or would you rather hear my piece?"

"Personally, I doubt your piece would be anything close to the truth, Kukai. But for the heck of it, no, I'm not upset, nor do I see Rima like some game. And I'm not insecure because she's pretty and… never mind… there, that ought to clear that up for you."

"Good, now here's what I think. I think you're in love with her."

"…"

"See? Don't underestimate my detective skills, Jack! Don't forget I use to sit on your current throne!"

_Charm…_

_Or should it be, charmed…_

_My mother's right, we do revolve around a mystery. I guess I just found mine. Now, to revolve around her…_


End file.
